Powerless
by karuraChan1
Summary: There is a world I can't access. There is a world completely opposite from mine. It is her world, and there's nothing I can do about it, not now, not ever.  Faye/Diana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! it's been a while since I last updated a story... that's mostly because I'm in school with a lot of tests x.x and I have no time, also I've been working on a fanfic with Bandgrad2008 called Rant, if you like Jori, you should check it (and all ofher fics).**

**The reason why I'm updating is because today is BrutalicTragedy (Angel)'s Birthday, and since she introduce me to the Fayana world n.n I think is only fair to write this for her :3 as a birthday present xDD.**

**That being said. I hope you guys like it. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>There is a world I can't access. There is a world completely opposite from mine. It is her world, and there's nothing I can do about it, not now, not ever.<p>

In the beginning all I wanted was power and I resented her with everything I had for taking it away from me, for forcing us to be nothing more than a bunch of amateurs that could do nothing by themselves, not even a little fire. I still kind of hate her for that… she lied, she said it wouldn't affect us, that it would help us control our power… but in the end that was the origin of every problem I had later… How could I not be angry at her? But that does not compare to what I really feel inside.

Because who would have thought that starting a little fire, that tasting a little borrowed power could be so problematic? That would take everything away from me… that would take the control from me… I certainly didn't think about it, or maybe I did and I just didn't care. And that was just the beginning of it.

I just didn't know how she could handle it. How was it that it didn't even seem to be a problem for her, that she doesn't care about what we lost? I despise the fact that she just smiled and acted like she was in control of everything, when everything I longed for was the power to burn me, to control me from the inside… No, I wish I hadn't wished that at all.

It was also the reason why I envy Cassie so much. Well… one of the reasons. She has more power she can control… and more than she wants. Why couldn't I get that instead? Anyway I don't really envy what happened to her after that. She has all the boys' attention, not that I want any of them, Jake is past and God knows Adam makes me puke; I can't take his nauseating personality and his weird kid's face. Not my style.

What really annoys me is that being so dangerously powerful, she still gets everyone's attention, everyone's forgiveness. Diana still stands beside her, no matter what she does, but not beside me… She wouldn't even ask what's going on with me. I am the monster, right? And then they wonder why I am where I am.

Sometimes I wonder if I hate her because I love her… or if I love her because I hate her. Does it make a difference at all? I can't even remember what came first. Just that she always made me feel so frustrated about everything, telling me what to do and what not to do; shoving in my face how happy she was with Adam, their eternal relationship… that just frustrated me even more. I'll never have what they had… because I'll never have the one I really want.

My power was useless, not mine anymore. I just wanted to have fun and forget about the way I felt inside. It didn't really work out. And after she forced us to bind the circle, leaving us powerless made it almost unbearable, I needed to do something to forget… to feel something different from despair.

It didn't work. At first, I could count on Melissa to help me out to do… well, whatever I wanted to do. She would join me and experiment with magic, or help me torment Cassie or whoever's turn it was at that time; but not after Nick's death. Nothing was ever the same after he died, not for anyone, especially not for her. She was in love with the guy. I don't really understand it though. He would have never been a choice for me, but for her he was the sun and all the stars.

She bailed out on me, and I couldn't even say a thing about it. I had to understand her, right? That's what a friend has to do… but come on, she didn't die, it was him, and there was no reason for her to put a stop on her life too! Okay, even I know that is a mean thing to think, but I can't help it. That's just the way I feel, the way I think about things. I'm practical about life; there's things you can do, others you can't do. If you can't help it, there's nothing you can do about it, so regretting and complaining about it just makes it worst. On the other hand, if you can do something about it, even if it may screw other people over but it may make you happy, I feel obligated to do it. I guess that's what has been taking me to where I am, that's the reason why everyone thinks shit about me, even the few I care about because I do care about some of them.

People may think I'm cruel, mean, etc., just because I'm not false like everybody else. They can think whatever they want to think about me because I couldn't care less. I'm just honest. I don't pretend to care about things I don't…It's completely the opposite; sometimes I pretend I don't care about things that I do. The truth is that if everyone knew about the things I care about, if they knew what I really feel inside, they would destroy me, whether they want to do it or not. And I can't let that happen. I just can't.

I'm scared to care… to feel… and lose. Because that's inevitably what always happens, and I can't allow that pain. What if they knew about Diana? Or worse, what if Diana finds out about it? She is all perfect and correct about everything… Oh how I hate the way she is; it makes me want to punch her… and other things…

It's almost funny how happy I felt for a second when Diana broke up with Adam… I literally almost went to Cassie's house and thanked her for helping destroy the "it couple". I thought Cassie would run to Adam's arms, but she couldn't. Why would she do what made her happy? And help me in the process… no, she wouldn't… She needed to be loyal to Diana and to also start fooling around with Jake. The girl can't make up her mind about anything.

Well, not that it really meant something for me. I wasn't even an inch closer to Diana than I was before; the only thing that made me happy was that Adam wasn't really in Diana's picture anymore. Seeing Adam all the time next to her really bugged me.

I think I started rambling. I lost direction, and I can't help it. I can't really focus on anything anymore. My brain jumps from one thought to the next one, and Diana is always in the middle of everything, but every time I see her, all I can do is to yell at her and let her know how annoying she is to me. It's the truth, but not all the truth. And I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her, to show her all the truth. No… I just know I can't.

"You are really inconsequent, you know that?" All of a sudden I hear Lee's voice from far away and it takes me back to reality.

"What the fuck do you mean, Lee?" I say, looking at him as pissed off as I can.

"You are, you always talk a good game about taking what you want, but you run away and hide in the power just because you're just as scared as everyone else." What the hell is he talking about? I haven't given him permission to talk shit about me.

"And from what do you get that enlightening info about me, oh know-it-all?" Sarcasm is all I can taste, and he is lucky I don't feel like making him suffer… yet. In the end, he has helped me… even if it is to just… lose myself.

"You talk a lot when you're high," he says and stands, walking to the window and opening the curtains. The light makes my eyes burn, and I realize I don't really remember when it stopped being night. Days are a blur for me lately.

"What? You mean that I was… talking?" He just nods. His face shows resentment and determination… he is something between a little kid and a teenager in love… which makes him really easy to read. Shit… did I just say out loud some of the things I was thinking about?

"And what do you expect me to do?" I ask, since it seems like he just knows everything. Let's see what his brilliant idea is.

"Act on what you feel, Faye, do whatever you want to do. Isn't that what you always do?" he says… and maybe, just maybe, it is what I should have done from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you guys liked it. comments would be awesome, no matter what xD tell me what you think n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay, as I said before, it was because of school, but the good thing is that I'm finally free! so, more time to write. This chapter is from Diana's POV. Hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews n.n**

**Disclaimer, not mine at all.**

* * *

><p>I'm tired. I hate to admit it, but I'm really tired of all this. All this time making efforts to make things right, to do what needs to be done in order to be safe, and no one even thanks me or realizes what it means.<p>

I walk across the room, trying to relax, and for some reason my room seems so big right now, like it's showing me how alone I am now, that I'm nothing. I stop and look myself in the mirror and I really don't like what I see… am I still myself? Am I the same Diana that can handle everything? The Diana that can fix anything and just has the right answer all the time, the one who keeps things under control… No, I don't think I am, at least not the one I used to be.

With one last look in the mirror I turn around and return to my bed and sit, taking my Book of Shadows. I look through it, searching through pages and I remember when I first found it, how I thought I had the answer to everything there, the answer to any problem we may come across, the way to solve everything and become stronger, so we'll be safer.

I used to be so certain about everything, and now…everything is only doubts, puzzles, and problems. Not knowing if we can trust Jake, Cassie's dark magic, Melissa's pain, Faye's lack of self-control… And I really can do nothing about it, I feel so… powerless, and no one gets it. I feel like everyone is leaning on me, but no one really cares that I try my best to help everyone, and no one is here to support me anymore. Adam is not here anymore.

He and I broke up a long time ago, and I know I was the one who make that decision. I mean, just seeing the way he looked at Cassie, I knew. It had to be done. I could see that love wasn't what we had anymore, we were used to each other. We care about each other, sure, but it wasn't real love, real passion. That was what I wanted. Besides, I didn't want to force him to stay with me, even if it hurt.

However, I still need him… At least I think I do; everything is just so painful, so difficult since he's no longer around. Ever since I can remember he was there for me. He was the one who always stood beside me, the one who helped me, and now it's just me against the world. I'm broken inside, and I think everyone knows it. How could they not know it when, despite my efforts, nothing turns out the way it's supposed to? No… nothing works out. The world is upside down and the fact that I can't do anything about it upsets me.

And as if he knew I was thinking about him, Adam texts me. It's nothing special, just his regular texts asking if everything is ok, to check up on me. But for some reason his words are a constant reminder of what I don't have, and it is pulling me down, even if he is only trying to help.

I just know that there are some things we need to take care of right now, we have real problems; but I would like to escape for a minute and not to think about it. I would like to imagine that there are no problems at all, that we are all just friends and that the only stupid things we have in mind are parties or classes, that our worst problem are break ups and finals. I wish I could not care about reality.

But then again, I can't. I know I can't. That isn't me; I am the leader of the group, and it's my responsibility to help everyone to cope with the circle problems. We bound the circle, and if witch hunters are on their way, I can't just expect Cassie to take care of it. She could get lost in it and not come back ever again. I just can't let that happen. I need to take care of this. I need to stay strong.

Some people might call me a control freak, you know, people like Faye, but that's just because she does not understand the responsibilities; she only cares about herself and about having fun. When people you care about are in trouble, you can't just stand there and do nothing about it, you need to make decisions and cope with the situation.

Faye… I wonder where she is now. Sometimes she scares me. She always needs to stand up, to get her way. Sometimes I wish I was more like her, but then I remember… she's insane.

I close my eyes only for a minute or two when I feel that someone is sitting in my bed, next to me. I open my eyes and the person I see is no other than her, Faye herself.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," she says while she stares at her fingernails and shows a smirk on her face.

"Faye! Hey, no, I wasn't sleeping," I tell her quickly while I sit, because I wasn't. Besides, what type of person falls asleep at eight in the evening when it's not even a school day? Oh God, I'm boring.

She stares at me and hides a smile. "Of course you weren't," she says and then notes my Book of Shadows. "Light reading before bedtime, little Diana?" she declares while she takes the book in her hands and starts checking its pages like it was the first time she has ever seen it.

"No Faye, I wasn't reading, I was just… Hey, I don't owe you any explanations!" my voice rises as I feel my cheeks burning a little. I wonder what it is with Faye that makes me lose control that way. Why do I even care what she thinks?

She laughs and put the book aside. "No, of course _you_ don't. It's the rest of us who always owes explanations to you, isn't it?" And there it is, the good old Faye we all know and… yes… her.

"As charming as usual, Faye. Why are you really here? Is there anything you want?" My voice comes out in a rush and I notice how she shakes her head from one side to the other, smiling. I'm starting to get a little scared. Why is she smiling so much? What is she thinking about?

A few moments go by before she talks again. "You are so inpatient, Diana. Maybe I'm here just to visit, you know, to see how my best friend is doing." Her words are charged with sarcasm, but even if the tone didn't give it away, I just know she doesn't exactly like me.

"Right Faye, I'll pretend I believe that. Anyway, is something wrong? Do you need the circle? Maybe I should call Adam…" And as I say those words, something in Faye's face changes, her constant smirk is no longer there.

"Right, calling the knight in armor is the solution for everything… But wait, isn't he, like, riding to the sunset with some other dark-magic princess?" And now she is staring at me, smirking, venom in her words like she's trying to hurt me. Sometimes I just don't understand why she has to be so mean, like she enjoys seeing me hurt.

"Do you have to gloat in other people's pain, Faye, or is it just me? I swear sometimes I just… why, Faye? Why do you dislike me so much?" And it's not that it hurts that much, it's just that I hate how she acts sometimes.

Then the smile vanishes from her face and I don't really know if it was something I said or what, but she's serious now.

"I don't want to see you suffer," she states, and then she stands and stares at me, like she's studying my face, like she's trying to figure something out.

"Then what is it? Is it just an unstoppable urge of sarcasm?" I say, trying to relax a little, and she smiles.

"I guess you could call it that… I mean, you should see yourself, it's difficult for me to resist." Now she is biting her lip and I'm not sure I get what she means, but I just nod.

"So… I can see that you're still not over Adam… Jeez, you guys take forever to move on, don't you?" She seems a little exasperated.

"Well, it's not exactly that…I just…He's the only one who always supported me." And I don't know why I'm telling her this; she's not the right person to share my problems, my inner feelings. She will probably just laugh.

"I see…" It's all she says. I half-expected her to be making fun at me by now.

"Alright, I know you didn't come here to make small talk, so tell me what you are here for," I say, taking a step towards her.

"Right, well… now I need you to be quiet for a moment, and do not tell me what to do like you do all the time," she says and I'm about to answer to that when she shakes her head, like she's asking me please to not to say a thing. "There is something I'm here for, you see. You need to see your options." And I really have no idea what she meant about it; but I just stare at her, raising one of my brows. She asked me not to say a thing, so I don't.

She is giving me that signature Faye-look, her eyes locked with mine, and before I know what's going on, she is kissing me. Wait a minute, she is kissing me, and why am I letting her? It caught me so off-guard that it took me a few moments to pull away. I try to say something but no words come out. Everything is confusion in mi mind. "What…?"

"Nothing, I just thought you needed to see your options, to have some perspective, you know? Take care. In case you need me, you can just give me a call." And with no other word she just takes off and I'm left here to think. What just happened? Faye kissed me… Faye… kissed me. I place my fingers on my lips, remembering how soft her lips were… and a strange warm fills my chest. What does that mean? Is she messing with my mind? Or is it that… no, it can't be… Does she like me? And I really don't know why, but the thought of her liking me is making me feel a little unsure about…stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, so, What do you think? reviews always make me happy. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the Delay. here's the chapter number 3, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Faye's POV<em>  
><strong>

"You did what?" Melissa's tone declares how shocked she is by the news I just told her. I mean I kind of expected her to be surprised; after all, she didn't know what I was going to do, let alone the fact that I had a crush on Diana.

So, what lead me to tell my best friend what I had done this time? Exactly that; she, after all, is my best friend, and I guess that telling her all about it may distract her from her own problems. Besides, I need someone who can be objective on this one because I have no idea how in the hell I did what I did.

"Keep it down, Melissa, or everyone here is going to listen to what we are talking about, and I think that's not the best idea." It really isn't. People in Chance Harbor have no business knowing that Faye Chamberlain just kissed Diana Meade, although I'm sure they would love to gossip about it. Oh my God, even thinking about it makes it surreal in my mind. I can't believe it happened, but it did. It really did.

"Sorry," she says, lowering her voice and looking around in the small café. There aren't many people really, and I prefer it that way. It's better for the subject we're talking about. After I left Diana's house I felt so lightheaded that I thought I was going to faint. I have no idea what got into me to push me to act on what I was feeling. I know I was told to, but I never really thought I would; I figured I would just pay Diana a visit, and we would go from there, but I guess I'm even braver than I expected, or stupider, you can choose. It's just that when she mentioned Adam I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed to do something. So I did.

So here I am. I just kept walking like I knew where I was going because I figured that if I stopped, then reality would hit me and I might fall to the floor, and I couldn't let that happen. So I texted Melissa to meet me at the coffee shop. I waited for about ten minutes before she arrived, I was already getting impatient, but I couldn't blame her. She was farther from the place than I was.

And here we are now, talking about the recent events and she is looking at me with more apprehension than I thought was possible, which means a lot considering who I am and the stuff I've done. Seeing a scared Melissa is not weird, but now it seems like there's something else in her face, and it's kind of unsettling.

"It's okay, just… be quiet. It's a secret, nobody else knows about this, or at least I don't think anyone also does." I mean, Diana wouldn't tell anyone, right? She is all perfect and good to be doing stuff like that, although she could always blame me.

"Yeah... it's just that…" And she trails off, silence stealing her words and I don't think I can take it. When you tell someone something this big you expect more from them than mere monosyllabic words.

"It's just what, Melissa? Come on, speak, woman. I'm dying here." She is biting her lip, while I try to calm myself by drinking from my cup of coffee. The second by now; let's just say that it took me a while to tell her what I wanted to.

I know that's not usual for me. I always say what I think and I couldn't care less about what other people have to say about it, but this time is different. I just know it is. I've taken down a wall I thought would be there forever keeping me away from her, from her eyes, from her smile. Oh no, here I go again. Someone stop me, otherwise I won't be able to listen to what Melissa has to say to me.

"It's just… What did Diana do after you kissed her?" she asks, looking directly to my eyes. That's a question I wasn't expecting… I mean, sure, I should have, but I've been focusing so much on my fears that I kind of forgot the actual facts.

"Well… she sort of… kissed me back," I say, unsure, frowning, but then I remember the moment, her lips on mine, and I must have had the most idiotic face in the world because Melissa snaps at me, touching my face while she talks.

"Oh, so you really liked it," she says while she grins. "And what do you mean with the sort of? Did she push you away or not?" She looks at me expectantly, like what I'm going to say now is a decisive point in the whole story, and I really don't think that's the case.

"Yes, Melissa, thank you. I did like it. And no, she didn't pull away, not immediately at least. We kissed for a few seconds." I start remembering it and then I add, "Maybe I just caught her off-guard or something." I shrug like it didn't really matter, even though I know it does. Not even I expected her not to push me away as soon as our lips met.

"I guess that's one way to look at it," she says and takes a bite of her pie. What? Did I miss something? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean by ´that's one way to look at it´? You don't think that's what happened?" I ask her, drinking some more coffee to hide how nervous I am about this whole thing. I mean, I have a reputation, you know? Things do not usually matter all that much to me, not unless it is a way to use magic on my own. And I know this is my friend we are talking about, but still, she has never seen me like this before.

"I didn't say that, Faye. I just think there can be other reasons. But yeah, I'm sure you did give her a surprise by showing up at her door and kissing her out of the blue, just like that," she says, laughing. Apparently my current situation is really funny. I can't really blame her; if the situation was different, and she was the one telling me she kissed Diana (ugh, no! please God no, I couldn't take that. Let's say Cassie instead), if she would have told me she kissed Cassie, I would have teased her about it until the end of time. So, I guess she is being a supportive friend after all. Although, to be fair, we can't really compare Diana and Cassie; Diana is smart and beautiful, Cassie is just boring.

"Hey, don't laugh!" I say, frowning and looking irritated. She stops and just smiles. "And I didn't just kiss her, not just like that. I said something first. I wanted to make a statement," I say, like I'm sure about what I'm saying… when I'm not.

"You made a statement? What statement? What did you say?" she asks and I try to remember. In the moment it sounded right and… I don't know, maybe I just made the fool of myself.

"Well, I went there and she was sleeping. I really don't know how someone can fall asleep at eight on a Saturday, but hey, she is just that boring…" I trail off and Melissa laughs again. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny for you to call Diana boring, when clearly she is really… entertaining for you." She chuckles and I just roll my eyes.

"Can I please go on with what I was saying?" I ask her, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes please, continue." It's all she says, but at least she is not laughing now, so I go on.

"So, as I was saying, she was sleeping, and when she woke up she thought I was there only to make fun of her or something…" I hear Melissa mutter "shocking", but I just ignore her and continue talking. "But I told her that I didn't wanted to see her suffer, that she has other options, to be quiet, and for once, she listened to me and shut up… so then I kissed her," I said, looking into Melissa's eyes for some kind of understanding. Maybe now she understood the whole situation.

"I see, really romantic. Okay, got to go to talk to Diana now," she says and stands up.

"Wait, What? Are you serious? No! Sit back there and tell me what you think," I command and she listens, sitting right away.

"Alright, sorry, it was just an impulse. I really want to know what she thinks of all this. It's so exciting!" I know I should be upset about the way she's acting, so childish, teasing me and wanting to know, but this is as much fun as I have seen in her since Nick died, so I allow her this much.

"It's all right, just tell me what do you think. What should I do now?" I ask her. She stares at her cup of coffee, thinking for a few moments before she replies.

"Okay, but what did she tell you after you kissed her?" she asks and I start playing with my cellphone staring at the screen, like someone was going to call me.

"Nothing, I kind of didn't let her, just told her to call me in case she needed me, and then I took off… and now here we are," I said as I ended telling her the story.

"I see. So, now basically she has the next move. Well, I can only tell you that you were pretty brave, and that it was cool. Don't worry, just wait. She'll call. Or she will avoid you for as long as you guys live." She ends laughing again. I push her softly, complaining at her lack of sensitivity.

"Shut up! This is serious!" It's all I manage to say because that's my biggest fear now.

"Sorry, sorry, Faye, but don't worry. She'll definitely call. Just wait and see." And as soon as she says that, my phone beeps and it's so unexpected that I drop it from my hands like it burned me. I look at Melissa and she is biting down a smile, so I just roll my eyes and grab the phone, checking who it is. And it's no other than Diana.

"Were you serious today? Or just pranking me?" is all she asks, and now I know I could escape this and tell her it was just a joke. It certainly sounds like something I would do.

That way I wouldn't have to deal with her not talking to me again, or weirdness between us. There's no time for me to reply because I feel someone take the phone from my hands.

"Let me see," Melissa says and reads the text.

"Hey!" I complain. "That's my phone, you know?"

"Yeah, and this is Diana asking you something. Don't you dare tell her it's a joke." And I'm about to tell her something when she smirks and starts talking again.

"On second thought, I'll do it myself." And I panic as I see her typing and replying to Diana. I try to stop her but the girl types as fast as lightning.

"What did you tell her?" I ask, scared and on the way to accept my doom.

"I told her to go and meet you at your house in half an hour to find out," she says, smiling, like she had never been prouder of herself.

"You did what…?" And then I hear the phone again. And Melissa smiles and hands me the phone.

"I'll be there." Diana… Diana will be in my house in thirty minutes. I'm so going to kill Melissa… I think.

I must have zoned out for a moment because I notice she is talking and I can't recall a word she had said. "What?" I ask stupidly. And I really don't care about looking like a moron now, as long as I get the stupidity out of my system soon.

"I said that you better hurry, otherwise Diana will be in your house before you. You came here by foot, remember?" Shit! Nice day not to have my car with me.

"Melissa, give a ride home," I tell her nonchalantly, like she didn't notice I'm scared as hell.

"Sure, let's go," she says and before I notice she is outside, starting the engine of her car. I go out there and sit in the passenger's seat.

"You are going to pay for this, Melissa," I say.

"Yeah, no problem, you can thank me later." And just like that we head to my house.

I wonder what Diana has to say about all this.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think about it? Im so sorry I didn't post this sooner. I promise it won't happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm Back, with a... well, not early update, but at least it didn't take me a month this time. it has something to do with the fact I fell down the stairs so I'm lying in my bed now, can't go to classes, so, I had the time. There's always something good in the bad things that happen to you, right? xD**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was mine, I would never allowed it to be cancelled, and Fayana will definetly happen :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Diana's POV<br>**

Smart move, Diana. It's just…I just needed to know, right? I always have to know what's going on. I don't understand why I texted her, why I couldn't just accept that sometimes you can't know everything, especially when it comes to being kissed by one of your friends, a friend that happens to be a girl, none other than Faye. Why couldn't I just wait for a moment until I was ready to actually understand the situation because to be perfectly honest, I'm still struggling with what happened.

After Faye left my room, the scene of her kissing me, her lips on mine, just replayed in my mind, like I was unable to get it out of my head and… I think I wasn't. I don't know why I let her in the first place, I just know that I couldn't react, that it was so unexpected, so unreal. It's just that I've never been able to understand her; she is usually so mean to me and so careless about everything, that I never thought she could be any more than a sarcastic, twisted, good-looking girl. What? Is anyone really surprised that I think she is good-looking? Why? I mean, it's just a fact, nothing more. I just need to know…Is she just teasing me, making fun of me, trying once again to make a fool of me like she always does, or is it something else?

Her words keep echoing in my head. She said that I needed to see my options, that she didn't wanted to see me suffer about Adam or something…Was she talking about herself as an option? I mean, as a romantic option? The mere thought seems so irrational that I laugh, but my laughter dies as soon as I see the time on my cell phone. I'm running late, which is not cool because I'm never late for anything, and I really mean anything. I'm always on time at school, I'm always the first to arrive to our meetings; it's just the way I am, the way my father raised me to be.

So why am I running late now? Because I'm scared to death of what might happen. I can see no solution to this, no good answer. I mean, there's no thing she might say to me that would make everything go back to normal.

Maybe Faye likes me or something and if that's the case, what should I do? Should I smile or just panic? I don't know how I feel about it. Well, maybe she is teasing me and I'm just complicating myself over nothing; maybe it's just a joke and when I get there she is going to have it on tape to blackmail me or something. It certainly seems like something she would do out of pure boredom. And I really don't know why, but when I think about that possibility, my heart aches. There's no way to win here. Why did I have to want to know? I should have waited. I feel like kicking myself for not thinking things through before.

It's getting late and I should be at Faye's house in five minutes, but there's no way I'm going to make it in time if I'm still home dragging myself out of my room.

It's only 10 pm on a Saturday night. I look at myself in the mirror to make sure I look decent enough to go out, and it has nothing to do with her, at least I don't think so…I don't know anymore. Here I am, staring back at me, trying to bring myself to do what I have to do…but it's hard. I've always known what to do; I always know what's right, but now…I just feel cornered with no way out, and then, just then, I think that maybe that's what Faye wants. Maybe she did all this to make me lose my mind over this. Classic Faye…Why didn't I think about this before….No…I won't fall into this…She will see what I'm capable of.

I look myself in the mirror again and I smile. "It's show time."

I arrive at Faye's house half an hour late, but that does not worry me anymore because it was planned this time, so I don't feel so bad or nervous about it. I wanted to prove a point to her, and she better take the hint because I'm not about to let her get away with it this time. Even if there is not a visible way to win, I think I can change that, and Faye will be sorry for wanting to play with me.

I get out of the car and begin to walk slowly toward her house; I see her sitting on her porch, staring at her phone and looking bored. I smile to myself; I bet this didn't go as she expected. I half wonder why she didn't call to bitch about what was taking me so long, to protest or complain about it because that would have been more like her, but I don't give it much thought, perhaps she just got here too. It doesn't really make a difference.

I take a few steps in her direction and when I'm standing in front of her she raises her head and looks up to me with a frown in her face. She is clearly not happy about having to wait for a while. Well, I'm sorry not everything can be the way you wanted it to be, Faye.

"Hey, Faye, I'm here," I say while I rest my body against one of the pillars of the place, playing with my phone, like I was texting someone else. She frowns and takes a deep breath before answering me.

"I can see that…and I can also see that you're half an hour late, Diana. Care to explain that?" she says in a low voice but she can't hide her annoyance.

"Not really, I'm not the one here who has to explain herself. If I remember correctly you were the one who had some explaining to do, am I wrong? After all, that's why you told me to come here in the first place," I say with a grin and she looks confused, like she didn't expect me to act like this at all, and I'm sure she didn't. I know I didn't.

"Jeez, what's up with the attitude, Diana? You just got here and if you don't want to explain, fine, but don't expect me to run and tell you everything just like that," she says, and then I know that she wants to play with me. Maybe she wants to see if she can get my head to explode, but I'm not falling for that. I'm one step ahead of her this time. I'm not begging for info; she came to me, this is all on her.

"There's no attitude, Faye, and if you don't want to tell me, then what am I doing here? I could be doing more interesting things with my time," I say as I pretend to walk away to go to my car.

"Wait," I hear a faint voice and her hand is wrapped around my wrist, stopping me. She is not looking at my face, simply biting her lip, which is weird. I expected her to snap at me or something.

"What? I said if you're not telling me anything, then there's no point for me to stay here anymore," I say, venom in my words. I really don't know why I'm acting like this, why I'm so mad about this whole situation.

"I'll tell you, you're just as impatient as always, Diana. Don't worry; I'll give you the explanations you command, your highness." She gives me a little bow and invites me into her house. There's the typical Faye showing her true colors again, that's more like it. Her façade is falling; let's see what she has prepared for me this time.

I walk in slowly, fearing to step into something. Maybe I'm about to fall into her trap. Whatever, I'm in control of this.

"So, what is it?" I ask as I sit. I look around and nothing seems out of place, she is just there, looking distant, not even looking at me at all.

"It's…ugh…Could you just give me a minute to put my thoughts in place?" she says, to which I immediately reply, not even thinking about it.

"Alright, but hurry up, I take no pleasure in being here with you, you know?" Wow, that was rude. Even I know that.

"This is all Melissa's fault," she mutters, and I'm not sure what does this has to do with her, unless of course Melissa is part of this sick joke which actually does not concur with what I know of her.

"What about Melissa? Come on, Faye, you are you. Don't blame her; it's you who are playing a twisted game with me. Why don't you just…" And I can't finish the sentence when she is gently placing one hand on my lips. I came here wanting to show her I'm not one to be played at, but when I felt her skin on mine, I just froze and forget what I was so mad about.

"Shush. Just shut up, would you? I don't know if you know, princess, but there are other people in the world that have feelings so listen to me. I'm not playing any game, so shut it, and let me, alright?" Faye making me silence myself was getting a little too familiar, so I use words instead of just nodding.

"Alright, sure, go ahead, Faye. That's why I'm here," I say, and then I wonder, was that what I was here for? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

She frowns, like what she's going to say is the hardest thing ever, which seems so strange coming from her. I mean, she's always so secure, so confident no matter what situation she is in. I guess that's what I have always kind of liked about her. So I can't help but wonder what is so difficult for her this time.

"I don't understand what you're playing at, Diana. Why do you show up like this? I'm really trying here. It's hard enough having to say some things and you just show yourself like you hate me or something. Cruelty does not suit you, you know? So I don't even know anymore, if you're going to be like that, I don't think I want to tell you. Sorry for wasting your time, you may go," she says, and I try to understand what she is saying, but I don't think I can because I'm distracted by a tear that's rolling down her check, and oh my God, please tell me she wasn't serious about all this and I wasn't like that when she wanted to tell me what she really felt.

Awesome, Diana…just…awesome.

"Faye, I…" I try to say, but nothing comes out. I was so stupid; I can't believe I was so scared she may have played me that I forgot that when she kissed me, it felt so real…

"Look, you don't need to say anything; just leave. You can think whatever you want about this, about me because clearly you had made up your mind even before you came, just as always. I'm never gonna be good enough, right? For you, I'm just 'Faye the twisted one'. Diana, go. Please, leave."

She says the last few words with such a sadness and anger that I'm frozen and there's really nothing I can say; she is absolutely right, I made up my mind about her even before I wondered what the kiss meant. I was trying to make her feel bad. Jeez, I was the awful person here. She is right, I should just leave; I'm so stupid.

There's no other solution. I get up and start walking to the door because she wants me out, so that's what I should do, but I had never noticed it was so hard to move. My feet seem to weigh a ton.

"I'm sorry, Faye, I was a jerk to you today. I was just scared," I say while I try to open the door. I really don't want to go, but she told me to, and I always do what I'm told. I'm a good girl, right? I don't think so; a good girl wouldn't have done what I did today.

I try, but I don't want to leave this house just like that, and the door won't open. It's then when I look back at Faye and she's crying, looking at me.

"The hell with it," I say and I turn around, walking towards her. It's perfectly clear now.

"Diana..? What do you think you're…?" she tries to ask me, but I stop her.

"Ugh, just shut up, Faye," I say, smiling, and then I lean in and kiss her. Finally I think I know why I came here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me, what do you think? did you expect that from Diana?hope you guys liked it. ill try to update soon.  
><strong>

**and thank you so much for reading this and reviewing n.n it really makes me very happy  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooooo Sorry I haven't updated u.u you guys must really hate me by now... I'm sorry. Well, this is the last chapter of this fanfic, I was unsure about what to do but, here it is. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Something is not right; something's definitely wrong… I don't understand what's gotten into Diana for her to be acting like this. I mean, I know I'm not her favorite person in the world, but she had never been like this with me, not even the times I deserved it. Hell! What am I saying; she has never been like this to anyone. She is always so sweet and that's why I hate her so much… that's why I love her…<p>

"So, what is it?" she asks, dragging me back to reality while she looks around my house, looking desperate to leave… maybe she is. Maybe I should tell her that it isn't necessary for her to be here now, although it would be a stupid thing to say. It was me who told her to meet me here after all, wasn't I? Right. But there she is again, almost forcing me to tell her, like it's not important. Well, clearly it's not important to her; she doesn't understand.

"It's…ugh…Could you just give me a minute to put my thoughts in place?" I try to tell her so it gives me some time to figure out what to do next, but this situation is even worse than I had anticipated. Sure, I thought she would most likely reject me, but this? I never anticipated this.

"Alright, but hurry up. I take no pleasure in being here with you, you know?" she says, venom in her words, and it's like she is trying to hurt me on purpose. Her words are like a knife in my chest; I feel like I can't breathe. Maybe she really hates me; maybe she wants to humiliate me for daring to kiss her. Nicely done, Faye, you always do wonders with your decisions. I should have known that kissing her like that was wrong. She is mad at me now.

"This is all Melissa's fault," I mutter. After all, none of this would be happening if my friend wouldn't have texted Diana to meet me here. This was a stupid idea.

"What about Melissa? Come on, Faye, you are you. Don't blame her; it's you who are playing a twisted game with me. Why don't you just…" I don't let her finish. I figure she would just rant about how evil I am, and she really doesn't care about my feelings because, of course, I don't have any, right?

"Shush. Just shut up, would you? I don't know if you know, princess, but there are other people in the world that have feelings so listen to me. I'm not playing any game, so shut it, and let me, alright?" I try for the last time; this hurts… it hurts so much…

"Alright, sure, go ahead, Faye. That's why I'm here," she says, half-laughing at me; staring at me like she's proud of herself, happy about the way she is acting. I'm not going to allow that. She can be mean if she wants to, she can hate me, but I can't let her make fun of my feelings. I'm done with this.

"I don't understand what you're playing at, Diana. Why do you show up like this? I'm really trying here. It's hard enough having to say some things and you just show yourself like you hate me or something. Cruelty does not suit you, you know? So I don't even know anymore, and if you're going to be like that, I don't think I want to tell you. Sorry for wasting your time, you may go…" I half-command her to leave because I know I won't be able to handle this for long; a single tear is rolling down my cheek, and I don't want her to see me cry because of her. She doesn't deserve it. A few moments go by and I avoid her eyes. I don't want to see her face; I don't want to know she is still laughing at how weak I can be sometimes.

"Faye, I…" she starts but I stop her. I'm not letting her continue with this.

"Look, you don't need to say anything; just leave. You can think whatever you want about this, about me, because clearly you had made up your mind even before you came, just as always. I'm never gonna be good enough, right? For you, I'm just 'Faye the twisted one'. Diana, go. Please, leave," I tell her. I don't understand why she is still here; she clearly stated how much she hated being close to me.

She gets up and starts walking to the door, really slowly, and maybe she has some insult ready for this situation.

"I'm sorry, Faye, I was a jerk to you today. I was just scared," she says with sad eyes, like she meant those last words she said. I don't really want her to go, but she can't stay, not when she's being like that. Tears keep rolling down my face, and I hate it. I hate feeling this vulnerable. It ruins everything; I could have kept on being my usual self, but Diana had to mess everything up. This is all her fault. I look at her and there she is, staring at me with a hand on the door knob.

"The hell with it," she says and starts walking towards me, determination on her face. I really don't understand what's going on.

"Diana..? What do you think you're…?" I start, but she stops me.

"Ugh, just shut up, Faye," she says, smiling. Why is she smiling now? Then suddenly, she leans in and kisses me. She is kissing me, Diana is kissing me. I really love her lips. I can't think straight anymore. It's like a balm to any worry I had before. Well, this is more like it, Meade, I think to myself, while I kiss her back. Her lips are so soft; I need to claim them for myself, I need to know this isn't just a one-time thing. Then I just stop. Pulling away from her, a smirk on my face upon seeing how flushed she is. An idea just hit me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Meade?" I ask her. I can't just let her win like that, can I?

"What? I was just…" she trails off, clearly confused, which makes me chuckle.

"Just what, tell me, Diana. You think you can just come here, treat me like crap, and then kiss me and it's all alright? What do you think I am, princess?" I demand while I stare directly into her eyes, looking upset. First thing first, I need an answer.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Faye. It was all my fault, I thought you were making fun of me and I…" she starts saying, and I can see she is really sorry, and I almost understand why she didn't believe me. After all, I don't have the best reputation, I know that, but that's just half the story, isn't it?

"It really _was_… your fault, Diana," I say as I get closer to her, gently pushing her towards the wall.

She opens up her eyes, panic written in them. "Faye..?" she says my name; she has no idea what I'm about to do.

I take both of her wrists in my hands, placing them to either side of her head, making it impossible for her to move. Next thing, I lean in, feeling more confident than ever, and whisper softly in her ear.

"…and now you have to make it up to me…" I say, a smirk on my face while I get closer and closer to her face. I can sense the smell of her perfume and it's driving me insane. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep on what I'm doing anymore.

I start kissing her face, really slowly, tasting her skin, coming all the way down her lips, but instead of just kissing her I keep going down her neck, sucking and biting. Her skin is so smooth it makes me want to discover more. That's what I'm thinking when I listen to her, a soft moan escaping her lips and it distracts me. I stop what I'm doing to contemplate her; her eyes are closed and she is blushing like mad. I smile to myself, I think that was enough, so I return to her ear.

"You will have to make it up to me…" I repeat as I pull away to stare right into her eyes. "Right now and every day after that," I state.

She stares at me in confusion, unable to understand what I am trying to say, so she asks, "What do you mean, Faye"

"Aren't you slow, princess?" I say jokingly, laughing a little as I let go of her wrists and cup her cheek.

She blushes even more, if that's possible, looking cuter than ever, and stares at her feet. Then I act exasperated and lift her chin up, smiling at her.

"What I mean is, Diana Meade… Wouldn't you happen, by any chance, want to become my girlfriend?" I say, feeling my cheeks burn. I didn't expect that, but well, I guess it's a secondary effect of saying what I just did.

A few seconds go by and she frowns, and for a moment I freeze, thinking she may reject me, but then she smiles and runs her fingers through my hair and kisses me intently.

"Well, you know, Faye Chamberlain, as a matter a fact, I actually would," she says, a wide grin on her face. "What a coincidence, don't you think?" she states while she put her arms around my neck and I lean in and kiss her once again. This time is much deeper, full of feelings; this time we both want it, we both know what it means. It goes on so long that it makes me dizzy.

"You know what, Diana? I think you should start making it up to me right now, you know?" I say raising a brow, hoping she gets what I'm trying to say.

"I was actually kind of thinking about the same thing. What do you say if we go upstairs? For some reason I really want to see your bedroom now," she says with a mischievous grin that makes everything around me spin.

"I think it is a perfect idea, beautiful, right behind you," I reply as I bow to show her the way to my room. And for some reason I can't help but think that this turned out even better than I expected in the end. After all, she has just invited me to her world, and I'm not planning on going everywhere, not now…not ever.

* * *

><p>AN: So? tell me what you think about it n.n

Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfic, in special to those who have alerted or reviewed. You guys made me happy. Fayana Forever.


End file.
